Computing resource service providers and other large-scale users of computing resources often utilize configurable and scalable computing resources to meet various types of computing needs. A computing resource service provider, for example, is designed to share large amounts of computing resources and can be distributed among a large number of users, and may include multiple computing components configured to store and access data. Resources within a computing resource service provider may be assigned identifiers to distinguish the resources from one another.
Depending on how they are constructed, identifiers can result in various issues. For example, sequential assignment of identifiers may provide information about a distributed system (e.g., information regarding various characteristics of the distributed system) that is otherwise intended to be non-public. As a second example, a malicious user may use identifier values to learn about a system for malicious reasons, such as denial of service (DOS) or distributed denial of service (DDOS) attacks. Furthermore, identifiers can often be longer than necessary, causing unnecessary use of space on a display and other adverse effects on user experience.